


Parole silenziose

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shotacon, Shy, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna, grazie a Enma, scoprirà quanto il coraggio, in realtà, abbia sempre albergato in lui e possa permettergli di aiutare anche Kozato.





	Parole silenziose

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Enma Kozato/Tsunayoshi Sawada Parole silenziose

Parole silenziose

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando i mobili rococò, l'ambiente risplendeva perché i raggi colpivano gli innumerevoli oggetti e intarsi d'oro.

Enma era raggomitolato su una sedia, i piedi appoggiati sulla stoffa dorata, le ginocchia strette tra le braccia e il mento appoggiato su di esse.

"Tsuna-kun..." chiamo con voce bassa e tremante l'altro giovane, che guardava l'ampio quadro raffigurante una sirena intenta a urlare affranta.

“S-sai… io capisco cosa vuol dire sentirsi soli. M-mi dispiace che… tuo padre ti abbia abbandonato. An-anche con il mio era di-di-difficile… e-ecco… Lui è impa-impazzito… Ci voleva bene. S-si occupava lui di me e di mia sorella, ma… a un certo punto n-non ci riconosceva più, non ricordava n-nemmeno chi fosse. A-allora io… gli… gli portavo i cioccolatini. Lui mi riconosceva come il ra-ragazzo dei dolci… e per quello mi ricordava. A-aveva le pareti del suo stu-studio… tappezzate delle carte. L-lui… se ne andava spesso per la-lavoro, ma… tornava sempre con un regalo…” spiegò, la voce gli tremava.

Tsuna si voltò verso di lui, sorrise appena e gli si avvicinò.

"Io... non mi sono mai sentito solo, in realtà. Cioè... pensavo la mia vita sarebbe stata quella di un fallimentare impiegato in ufficio... ma... il punto è che ad un certo punto... io ho... ho solo cominciato a pensare... beh, ecco, che in fondo non m'importava".

Si grattò la testa, sospirò.

"Finché non sono arrivati Gokudera-kun e gli altri... non mi importava di niente... e... e tu dovresti trovare persone come loro, credo".

< Ci sono così tante cose che vorrei condividere con lui. Parlargli di come alcuni miei amici sono cambiati dopo l'incendio, di come vorrei fare amicizia con lui e i suoi amici, di come mi hanno parlato tutta la vita di una vendetta che non voglio portare avanti, di come so qual è il mio dovere, ma vorrei fare il veterinario > pensò Enma. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

"Po-po-po... Posso restare con te?" domandò con la voce tremante.

Tsuna arrossì, annuì.

"Però... n-niente cose spaventose".

"Que-questo posto... lo è" gemette Enma, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Tsuna si guardò intorno, deglutì e prese la mano di Enma, gocce di sudore scendevano lungo il suo volto.

"Possiamo... possiamo cercare un posto meno... meno spaventoso. Sono sicuro che... che ce n'è uno meno... dorato".

Enma annuì, balzò giù dalla sedia, prese la mano di Tsuna e, con passo tremante, si avviò verso la porta.

"S-spero" esalò.

Tsuna gli strinse la mano, avanzando. Si guardava intorno, deglutendo ogni tanto.

< Se ci fossero Hayato e Takeshi... o Ryohei-senpai... anche Hibari-san e Mukuro andrebbero bene... mi sentirei molto più coraggioso > pensò.

Gli occhi dei quadri sembravano fissarli e le fiamme che crepitavano nei numerosi camini delle stanze riverberavano le loro ombre nel corridoio che stavano percorrendo i due ragazzi.

"S-sai... se ci sei tu... ho meno pa-paura... delle storie che m-mi raccontava mia madre" disse Enma, cercando di fare un sorriso tirato a Tsuna. Aveva un cerotto sopra la palla, che s'intravedeva nonostante la sua maglietta rosso fuoco.

Tsuna si avvicinò a uno dei cammini, si sedette vicino alle fiamme e batté la mano di fianco a sé.

"Siediti, per ora. N-non è il posto per storie dell'orrore".

Sorrise appena, porgendo le mani a Enma.

"Se stiamo... stiamo qui, almeno non... non congeleremo e non ci perderemo".

Enma si sedette al suo fianco e annuì, nelle sue iridi vermiglie si rifletterono le fiamme aranciate.

Tsuna lo guardava, a labbra strette. Tese le mani verso le fiamme, deglutì e gli sorrise.

"Cosa ... cosa vuoi fare?" chiese.

Enma negò con il capo e si morse le labbra fino ad arrossarsele.

< Non so neanche cosa dirti. A me basta anche solo la tua presenza > pensò.

Tsuna si umettò le labbra, prendendo a frugarsi in tasca.

< Dovrei avvisare Hayato e Takeshi, mi staranno cercando ... però sembrerei annoiato a usare il cellulare ... invece sto bene anche così > pensò.

Enma gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e gli prese la mano nella propria.

Tsuna gli strinse la mano, si chinò e gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte.

Enma gli posò un bacio casto sulle labbra, sfiorando appena le sue labbra.

"T-tu..." esalò.

< Mi piacerebbe dirti quanto sei importante per me > pensò.

Tsuna sorrise, gli diede un bacio sulle labbra e lo abbracciò.

Enma lo abbracciò a sua volta e gli nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo.

Tsuna gli baciò la testa, gli infilò la mano sotto la maglia e gli carezzò la schiena.

Enma rabbrividì e gli sfuggì un piccolo gemito, gli posò un bacio sul collo, sentendo le dita di Tsuna bollenti sulla sua pelle.

Tsuna tese il collo, gli passò le mani sui fianchi e si scostò, togliendo la maglia ad Enma.

Enma deglutì rumorosamente e si passò la mano sul petto, si sfiorò un capezzolo e si mordicchiò il labbro, socchiuse le gambe e si sporse verso l'altro ragazzino. Le espressioni di entrambi erano rapite, le labbra sporte, gli occhi liquidi e le gote vermiglie. Le fiamme riscaldavano i loro corpi già bollenti.

Tsuna prese un respiro profondo, si gettò in avanti e baciò Enma, spingendo la lingua dentro le sue labbra.

Enma ricambiò il bacio, le loro salive si fusero, scivolando copiose dalle loro labbra morbide.

Enma si stese, continuando a baciare l'altro con trasporto, Tsuna lo sovrastava con i glutei leggermente sporti in fuori.

Tsuna si strusciò su di lui, muoveva il sedere a destra e sinistra agitando i piedi. Gli baciò il petto, aveva le guance arrossate.

I capelli rossi incrociavano il viso di Enma, le ciocche disordinate ricadevano sul pavimento di marmo. Oltre di loro sprizzavano scintille vermiglie da un ciocco di legno annerito.

< Vorrei che tutto quello che non riesco a dire, tu riuscissi a leggermelo negli occhi > pensò Enma, i capezzoli turgidi.

Sbottonò i pantaloni di Tsuna con dita tremanti.

Tsuna scese a calare quelli di Enma, gli carezzò i boxer con le dita sottili, la mano gli tremava appena.

< Ero come lui? Mi sentivo così? O sono le fiamme e il posto a farmelo sembrare più vicino a me di quanto non sia in realtà? > si chiese.

Enma gli prese le mani nelle proprie e si fece abbassare i boxer, trasalì a uno scoppiettio della fiamma.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata al cammino, sospirò di sollievo e baciò Enma. Si abbassò pantaloni e mutande, arrossì e infilò la mano sotto il suo corpo, sfiorandogli appena la base della schiena.

Enma ondeggiò tentennante, mise le gambe sulle spalle di Tsuna e deglutì, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Tsuna gli strinse le ginocchia, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise.

< È ... davvero snodabile. Qualcuno ... qualcuno dovrebbe dirglielo ... > pensò.

Scese a carezzargli i glutei, arrossì e emise un basso mugugnio.

Enma si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito.

< È come se così capisse quello che provo, oltre le parole >.

Tsuna prese qualche respiro profondo.

< Il contatto dei corpi è come una serie di parole silenziose che ci permette di capirci ... se solo io sapessi come andare avanti ... dev'essere l'inferno > pensò.

Lo baciò, spingendosi avanti con il bacino.

Enma lo aiutò a penetrarlo, era stretto e i suoi glutei so arrossarono. Simon ansimò, travolto dal piacere. < ... così piacevole. Dev'essere il paradiso >.

Tsuna gemette, mosse il bacino avanti e indietro tenendosi aggrappato alle spalle di Enma con entrambe le mani.

< Parole silenziose ci uniscono > pensò Enma, inarcandosi così tanto da sentire la schiena dolere.

Tsuna gli si strinse contro, chiuse gli occhi nascondendo il capo contro il collo dell'altro, i suoi movimenti erano scoordinati.

Venne, baciò l'altro ragazzino e gli si stese sopra, stringendolo. I riflessi del fuoco li illuminavo. Tsuna lo guardò e gli strinse la mano.

< Forse, ho trovato qualcuno proprio come me > pensò.


End file.
